earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Caspian State Military
History The Caspian State Military, though currently aligned with the Caspian States has a long history going back to the 3rd World War. Alanian Militia The Alanian Militia was formed just prior to the 3rd World War when Alania was in Alola. Order of Battle * Alanian Militia ** 1st Caucasus Cossacks (Cavalry) PolkadotBlueBear ** 1st Zambian Volunteers (Infantry) Memberry The Alanian Militia failed to do anything during the 3rd World War, it joined after the fighting ended and faced no challenges during its period. In fact, it only got one kill in its entire existence, of an AKF person just after the 3rd World War ended. Alanian Military The Alanian Militia was effectively inactive and inefficient and so was reorganized as the Alanian Military under Commander colminer0827 soon after Alania left Alola. However Alania joined Persia, so the Alanian Military disbanded and it joined the Persian Imperial Military. But the Alanian Military remained just in case something happened. In total nothing much happened during this period, with only a few engagements such as fought in during the October War and the Lowlands War. Even though not much happened, the Commander colminer0827 was very active in building barracks and obstical courses for training. Order of Battle * Alanian Military PolkadotBlueBear ** Alanian Army (A part of the Persian Imperial Military) colminer0827 *** 1st Caucasus Cossacks (Cavalry) PolkadotBlueBear *** 1st African Volunteers (Infantry) ll_MrTwister_ll *** Alanian Reserves (Infantry) FurryGnomeNuts] ** Alanian Airforce (A part of the Persian Imperial Military) Redstone2020 Caucasia Military After Alania left Persia and created its own nation of Caucasia its military once again reorganized. It was rearranged along the lines similar to the Alanian Military. However colminer0827 went inactive and the military semi-collapsed. However although it semi-collapsed it was used more than previously when Caucasia wanted to support its allies. Order of Battle (at first) * Caucasia Military colminer0827 ** 1st Caucasus Cossacks (Cavalry) PolkadotBlueBear ** 1st African Volunteers (Infantry) ** Caucasia Infantry Force (Infantry) Order of Battle (at end) * Caucasia Military colminer0827 ** Rapid Deployment Force (Infantry) ** 1st Caucasus Cossacks (Cavalry) PolkadotBlueBear ** 1st African Volunteers (Infantry) Caspian State Military (CSM) Once Caucasia changed and grew into the Caspian States, its military changed too. Not only did it have much more land to patrol, but it also has a larger recruitment base from which to expand from. However colminer0827, the Commander who led the former militaries for quite a while, became so inactive he has been removed from effective command and replaced by AchillesLTH. The CSM has been the more active than all its predecessors, participating in World War Lag to great effect, almost knocking out a nation, and supporting the Caspian State's allies in battle such as in the Battles of Georgetown and Ecuador and the Terror of Khartoum and showed up to observe many battles. Later the CSM fought all by itself during the Caspian-Tabarnia War. There was also the Caspian-Japanese Crisis, which the CSM prepared for but never fought as their demands were met before they partook in any action. However the Crisis left a huge surplus of material which was prepared but never used, greatly increasing the preparedness of the Military. However, as spring ended AchillesLTH, the commander became inactive and a plague of lack of manpower effectively decimated the CSM and the Caspian States as a whole. Order of Battle * Caspian State Military ** Caspian Force *** 1st Caucasus Cossacks (Cavalry) PolkadotBlueBear *** Caspian Heavy-Foot (Infantry) *** Rapid Deployment-Persian (Infantry) *** Rapid Deployment-Ottoman (Infantry) ** Overseas Force *** 1st African Volunteers (Infantry) *** Sabah Sultanate Volunteers (Infantry) *** Caspian Artillery (Artillery) Category:Army